Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax
Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax is a project based on the Super Smash Bros series that features not only characters from Sergy92, but from other people as well. Full list of characters Bosses * Candentia: An entity of pure light and the antagonist of the Adventure Mode. Commanding an army of MasterHand.EXE clones, she vaporized every single living being in the multiverse, except Maika, into Spirits. Now, she's cloning the fighters to create vessels for the Spirits to use. * Nethero: An entity of darkness and the second antagonist of the Adventure Mode. After Candentia's initial defeat, this individual appears commanding an army of CrazyHand.EXE clones and overwhelms Candentia's army, causing her to retreat for the time being. * MasterHand.EXE: One of the final boss of the original Super Sergio Fighters' Classic Mode. MasterHand.EXE appears in several fighters' Arcade Mode route as the final boss and appears to be commanded by an entity named Candentia. * CrazyHand.EXE: Another of the final bosses of the original Super Sergio Fighters' Classic Mode. CrazyHand.EXE will appear etiher alone or alongside MasterHand.EXE in some fighters' Arcade Mode route as the final boss. It appears to be commanded by an entity of darkness named Nethero. * KlockBot: Alfonso's pride and joy. A massive mech that Alfonso not only uses for his Final Smash, but also at certain characters' Arcade Mode routes. As a boss, it has the same moves as Alfonso, but they have very high starting lag and can cause different effects such as freezing or paralyzing. * Berserk Ketsu: Ketsu Oblivion, a former fighter in Super Sergio Fighters, returns as a boss! He will appear a certain characters' Arcade Mode routes armed with a massive version of his Lance of Longinus. * Nacht: Alba's former friend and an adept Geomancer that became corrupted by her own thirst of power. She appears at certain characters' Arcade Mode routes as the final boss. She uses several attacks related to crystals. Adventure Mode: Undying Superstars When a catastrophic event unveils in the world and everyone has been abducted by an unknown entity that commands an army of MasterHand.EXE clones, Maika alone will have to make her way through a massive world map in order to bring back everyone but also use Spirits of characters from different universes to power themselves up. Plot Candentia - The Realm of Light The mode opens with the entire roster facing a strange entity made of light that commands an army of MasterHand.EXE clones. While the Newsboy Legion discusses the plan of action to take, the MasterHand.EXE clones merge into their commander, causing it to shoot out several beams of light. While everyone tries to escape or fight back, their efforts are futile as they all get vaporized. However, Maika managed to escape after transforming into a lightning bolt. In the meantime, other characters that were witnessing the scene also get vaporized and the entire multiverse is engulfed in light. The only thing left after this is the Spirits of the non-playable characters wandering aimlessly. Maika returns shortly after to see a barren wasteland filled by these Spirits, who are using clones of the playable fighters, created by the aformentioned entity named Candentia, as vessels. After fighting several of these Spirits and freeing them, Maika encounters the real Sergio under Candentia's control. Maika defeats Sergio and frees him. Sergio is first amazed about how Maika managed to survive the catastrophe by use of just her electricity powers, but he realizes that the two must go and find everyone else. Thus, Sergio joins the party. Sergio and Maika continue traveling the world map, freeing Spirits and Fighters under Cadentia's control, as well as defeating KlockBot and other two bosses that were protecting Candentia and eventually reach her. After a long and intense fight, Candentia is defeated. However, she states that her only purpose is to keep everyone safe from someone else. Nethero - The Realm of Darkness Suddenly, the sky is sliced open and from the other side arrives an army of CrazyHand.EXE clones, which quickly overwhelm Candentia's MasterHand.EXE army and force Candentia to retreat since she was weakened from the fight against the Fighters. The leader of the CrazyHand.EXE army appears in front of the Fighters as an entity of darkness named Nethero. He berates Candentia for her cowardly retreat and takes the remaining Spirits and Fighters under his control. The team travels to Nethero's realm and continue on freeing Spirits and Fighters. On the way, they also defeat Berserk Ketsu, Nacht and another yet unnamed boss. Eventually, Nethero himself appears and attacks the Fighters, but he is defeated. Nethero retreats further into his realm, but suddenly, Candentia appears again and goes after him. Light or Dark Candentia and Nethero then engage into a no hold barred war with the Fighters in a neutral state. Thus, they have to decide who they are going to fight. Depending on the player's actions, three different outcomes are possible: * If the player focuses on freeing Spirits and Fighters under Candentia's control, as well as the real MasterHand.EXE, the Fighters will go after Candentia. However, after defeating her, Nethero will take the chance to mortally impale her to finish her off and then engulf the universe into darkness, causing the Fighters to seemingly die. * If the player focuses on freeing Spirits and Fighters under Nethero's control, as well as the real CrazyHand.EXE, the Fighters will go after Nethero. However, after defeating him, Candentia will take the chance and engulf the universe into light again, causing Nethero and the Fighters to be vaporized completely. * If the player balances the conflict by taking on Spirits and Fighters of each side, eventually they will free both MasterHand.EXE and CrazyHand.EXE. The two cybernetic hands will create a rift where the player will be able to control MasterHand.EXE and engage on a Horde Fight against clones created by Candentia and Nethero. True Endgame After the Fighters conquer both light and darkness with the help of MasterHand.EXE, they take on both Candentia and Nethero at the same time, who are still focused on their own war. This means that they will hurt by not only the player's attacks, but also their own and if one is knocked down, the other will take the chance and attack. However, Candentia and Nethero are defeated by the Fighters and, realizing the Fighters' strength, disappear forever, freeing the Spirits completely and allowing them to go back to their own worlds. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is the single player mode that replaces Classic Mode from the previous game. In this mode, every character has a set of opponents they must face. In addition, there's a subtitle available for each character's iteration of Arcade Mode. The final boss of this mode will change depending on the character. For example, Sergio's Arcade Mode will culminate in a two-phase battle against Alfonso in Cyberspace Limbo (One against Alfonso himself and a second one where Alfonso jumps into his KlockBot). Arcade Mode routes Spirits Main article: Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax/Spirit List Spirits are ethereal manifestations of characters. These are a combination of trophies and custom parts from the previous game and have a pivotal role in the Adventure Mode. There are two types of Spirits: Primary Spirits and Support Spirits. Primary Spirits are those that are directly attached onto a playable fighter, while Support Spirits are smaller Spirits that can grant special abilities to the Primary Spirit to grant the fighter so long as the Primary Spirit has enough slots. You can find Spirits through the Bulletin Board, which is updated every day. In order to obtain a Spirit, you must defeat it in a Spirit Battle, where it will be infused with a fighter that resembles it in some way. These Spirit Battles also have special conditions regularly, so it is advised to create a team of Spirits that can do better against the opponent. If you win the battle, you will be given one try to capture the Spirit. But if you hit its shield, the damage will be carried over, so you'll have a better chance next time. Category:Original projects Category:Projects Category:Crossovers